


Cobalt Ruby: A Collection of Snippets

by CanKarmaWrite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau/Yasha referenced, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, I have no regrets, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Soulmate AU, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, a gross misuse of the sending spell, cobalt ruby, does the sending spell count as sexting or phone sex?, nor do I have any shame, soulmates share emotions and physical feelings, tags will be updated as necessary, the m9 are one big happy family okay?, this is a collection of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanKarmaWrite/pseuds/CanKarmaWrite
Summary: A collection of the little snippets I've written/am writing for Cobalt Ruby.These snippets will be a mix of smut, softness, and more smut.
Relationships: Dairon/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Kudos: 10





	1. Echoed Touches

"Shit! Dairon, I'm sorry. I thought you’d dodge-" Their protege was immediately reaching to try and help Dairon up from the training room floor, but Dairon held up a single finger to tell Beau to wait.

Of course, they'd never admit the reason they needed Beau to wait was due to the echoed orgasm coursing through their body. Dairon had needed to perfect their poker-face early on in their life given the career of their soulmate, and most of the time they used an enchanted necklace to dull the echoed sensations for both of them so Marion wouldn't have to suffer the same blows and hits that Dairon received on a daily basis...but the necklace was currently sitting on the table beside their bed and so they felt everything.   


After the waves of pleasure finished crashing across their body, Dairon took Beauregard's offered hand and wave off her apologies with a dismissive hand. Luckily, their poker face seemed to still be holding strong, at least for the moment.  


"It was my mistake, Beauregard, I am distracted. I didn't sleep well last night, headache, you know." Dairon murmured, touching the sore spot around their eye and sighing as the younger woman looked over them curiously, taking in the flushed cheeks and blown pupils that Dairon wasn't aware of before grinning salaciously and tapping a finger to the side of her nose.

"Sure Dai, a headache. Why don't you go take a rest and I'll finish up training today with Farah." Beauregard flashed her mentor a strangely knowing grin that Dairon decided they would have to look into later, but for now they nodded and hurried off to their room with a growing heat between their legs.

In their head came the sound of Marion's voice, teasing and taunting them as they made their way up the various flights of stairs until finally shutting and locking the door of their quarters behind them with a growl in response to Marion's latest message. 

"I hope you're happy to hear that Beauregard knocked me off my feet after that stunt you pulled. You're mine next time I see you."

" _ How unlike you Dairon _ ," Marion gasped in response, her message carrying the little sounds of delight she made as her hands trailed across her body. " _ I thought you never got distracted. _ "

Dairon's back pressed into the wood behind them as Marion's soft moans trailed off at the end of her Message, a hand already hastily untying the belt around their Expositor's robes as the echoing touch of their soulmate fanned the flames already burning at the apex of their thighs

Most nights Marion took clients, but Dairon knew that the pleasure they currently felt was done completely by Marion's own actions. They'd agreed upon a specific range of time when Marion would be free of clients and free to torment Dairon to her heart's content. 

As another shudder wracked through their form, Dairon threw themself onto the bed and shoved a hand beneath the waistband of their loose training pants, refusing to let Marion hold a monopoly over their together time again.

The first pass of their fingers across their throbbing clit wasn’t nearly enough stimulation, as the slickness from the  _ three  _ orgasms Marion had shared was keeping them from getting enough friction. Groaning, Dairon frantically divested themself of their pants and tossed them blindly into some corner of the room as Marion’s voice filtered into their head again. God they loved the Ring of Messaging they’d bought Marion a few months back.

_ “I can feel you touching yourself Dairon…Oh!”  _ Marion’s words cut off as Dairon pressed two fingers inside themselves without warning and began a ruthless pace and reveled at the obscenely dirty sounds of their fingers slickly plunging into themselves over and over. 

“Were you trying to distract me enough to make a mistake earlier? I ought to punish you for that…” Dairon mused in response, their free hand taking a break from the rough pinching of their stiffened nipples through the cloth bindings across their chest. That hand found their clit and circled it a few times, abs rippling as a wave of echoed pleasure danced deliciously across their warm brown skin. 

They knew Marion was already sensitive, as she’d come three times in the last hour and a half, but the sting of the quickly rising bruised around their eye spurred them to torture Marion just a bit. 

”You’re so close aren’t you love? I’ve been so lonely without the echo of your touch lately.”

Dairon knew this, but they’d been wearing the amulet for the past few weeks as they'd been on assignment and hadn’t wanted Marion to share any of the pain they’d experienced during that time. Luckily her soulmate was understanding and knew that their connection could put Dairon at risk if they ever got distracted in the field.   


They hissed as the first fluttering of their inner walls around their slick fingers signaled their release was close, and with a will as strong as adamantine, they pulled their hands away from their sex and gripped at the bedsheets, breathing slowly as their looming orgasm flickered desperately like a candle’s flame trying to resist a heavy wind.

_ ”Dairon!? Don’t stop love, you were so close. I was-” _

“It’s time you learned some patience my gem, don’t touch yourself again until I am physically in front of you…” The elf murmured in response, eyes darkening with intent as they hastily threw on their vestments again and packed a quick bag with the essentials they needed for a few days in Nicodranas.  


_”How long?”_ Marion asked, voice no higher than a whisper. 

“Maybe an hour, maybe more, maybe less…” Dairon replied as they headed back downstairs to make use of the teleportation circles below the Archive. They weren’t planning on making her wait too long, as their own lust was burning like an uncontrollable forest fire after weeks of being away from Marion and her touch. 

Beauregard was just emerging from the training room, glowing with a thin sheen of sweat and the wild energy that seemed to fill her after a particularly good fight. Dairon tried to avoid the gaze of their mentee, but Beau was smirking like a cat who’d finally caught the canary and approached the elf with a cocky sway to their hips. 

“Have a fun time in Nicodranas, tell Marion I said ‘Hi’.” Beau slapped a friendly hand down on Dairon’s shoulder and gave a quick squeeze before chuckling as they dodged a half-assed right hook from their mentor. 

Dairon wasn’t going to think about how Beau figured out who Dairon’s soulmate was when they’d never told her about Marion, but the woman was wickedly smart and far too curious for her own good, so they weren’t too surprised. 

“Behave while I’m gone, Beauregard!” They called after her, watching as the young woman threw a teasing wink over her shoulder before disappearing down the hall that leads to the baths. 

That kid would be the death of them someday, but for now, they were hoping for another kind of little death at the hands of the ruby skinned tiefling waiting for them in Nicodranas.


	2. Party Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something different about Dairon tonight, but Marion can't quite figure out what it is...

It had taken approximately twenty minutes at the party for Marion to notice that there was something  _ different  _ about Dairon. She hadn't been able to place it at the time, but now, two hours later?

"I saw you staring..."

The voice in Marion's ear was heavy with want and rough from a few hours of conversation at an unbearably long party, and the gentle brush of familiar lips against the heated flesh at the base of her neck was enough to make the woman dig her nails into the polished wood of the desk beneath her.

"You wanted me so badly. I bet it was all you thought about after we danced together." 

Marion wanted to shake her head no, to resist submitting for longer so she could savor this experience, but she’d soaked through the scrap of lace that barely counted as underwear ages ago and she was feeling desperate. 

\---

Earlier, on the dancefloor, she'd approached the handsome elf casually, as if she were about to meet them for the first time. They'd looked so handsome when Marion first caught sight of their shorn head amongst the crowd, clothed in a suit of a deep green fabric that brought out the golden tones in their skin. Dairon had left their blazer undone, as well as the first few buttons on the semi-sheer black shirt they wore beneath, exposing a lovely view of tanned and toned skin to any seeking eyes. 

For once, they weren’t attending a party for business, rather were there to provide an extra set of eyes and hands for Beau and Yasha in case anything went wrong for them. They weren’t expecting anything to go wrong, so their presence was more of a courtesy than anything necessary, which meant they had time for a little harmless flirting. They’d circled each other for a good while, and Marion couldn’t quite place what was different about them that night until they finally crossed paths as a slow song heavy with soulful brass and the rich timbre of cello and upright bass.

Marion, admittedly, had chosen to wear a dress Dairon had never seen before in hopes of throwing them a bit off their game since this was a fairly low-risk assignment. That dress consisted of a fitted midnight blue silk bodice with a sweetheart neckline and loose, off the shoulder sleeves that draped across her biceps. The satin skirts that rippled about her legs as she walked looked like a river, or so Jester had said before she  


Dairon actually bowed to Marion before pulling her close with a firm hand on her waist. 

“You are ravishing tonight, my gem.”

The woman gasped, delighted to see Dairon was in this kind of mood tonight, and wound her arms lazily around their neck to press herself closer as they began to move amongst the other couples dancing. A few moments into their lazy orbit of the room, Marion felt Dairon grip a little lower than her waist, their fingers digging into the softness of her ass before dragging their hips together, pressing against Marion despite the layers of cloth. She quickly realized why Dairon had seemed so different all night, and it had something to do with the firm bulge pressed against her thigh. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all night…”

Marion purred at that and tried to press a thigh between Dairon's thighs, but they pulled back and sighed. 

“But," Dairon's voice dropped lower, a smirk spreading across their handsome face before continuing. "Patience is a virtue my love, and I think it’s time you learned to be more patient.”

Marion felt heat pooling between her thighs and lamented the idea of having to wait until they got home later to do anything, but after a final press of the hardness between their thighs, Dairon bid Marion farewell and began to circle the party again, sending heated gazes Marion’s way every so often. They would be the death of her tonight. Every glance sent her way was another ember burning in her center, and before long Marion realized there was a slickness beginning to coat the insides of her thighs as she tried to enjoy the music and merriment.  


She must have looked sufficiently flustered because Yasha eventually caught up to her at the table filled with lovely little desserts. 

“Did something happen?” The tall woman murmured casually, picking over the variety of small cakes, tortes, and chocolates until she found a small petit four with delicate flowers piped on top.   


“Oh, I’m just peachy…” Marion said through her teeth, sipping at the champagne flute in her hand before looking to Yasha. Strangely, the tall woman had a knowing look on her face and wet her lips as her eyes flicked around the room, checking for Beau before continuing. 

“There’s an office on the second floor, no one goes up there and the door seemed to be very solid wood. Plus, Beau and I are wrapping up soon anyway, so might as well explore this  _ lovely _ estate while you can.” Yasha flashed Marion a kind, knowing smile and sauntered off to find her own wife. 

Dairon was easy to track down again, and led Marion eagerly to the aforementioned office, warm brown eyes alight with eager lust. 

\----

During their dancing, Dairon had taken care not to wrinkle or step on Marion's lovely dress whilst dancing around the ballroom. Care, however, had now been thrown to the wind. The skirt was currently being rucked up past her waist and held out of the way as Marion pushed her hips back in desperate search of the same length of firmness she'd discovered between Dairon's legs during their dancing.

"Gods, you're soaked, Marion." The elf's words sounded like a prayer, their fingers reverent worshippers as they parted her swollen folds with ease and delved into her cunt, 

"Dairon! Ple-"

When she opened her mouth to speak, Dairon released one side of her waist and moved that hand up to grip the back of Marion's neck, fingertips pressing just hard enough to be distracting. The feel of Dairon's hand around her throat, even if just from the back, was enough to send a shudder racing down her spine. 

"You're not in a position to ask for things right now dearest," Dairon murmured as they pressed a single gentle kiss between Marion's shoulder blades. Their hips pushed forward just enough to tease the ruby skinned goddess under their control with a fleeting press of the head of the strap-on at her entrance before pulling back.

"I bet you fucking wanted me to do this. I know you dressed for me tonight," Those words were whispered as a single hand danced trailed lazily down her bowed spine before gripping at Marion's hip and throat harder. Their powerful hips snapped forwards without warning and the tiefling struggled to keep her legs from collapsing beneath her. Marion relished the times when Dairon spoke so freely, allow themsel  


"Is that what happened, my flower? Did you plan on being the one seducing me tonight?" Dairon said, chuckling as the hand around Marion's neck worked up to grip one of the curling lengths of horn sprouting from the mane of silken black locks. The woman keened as her spine bowed in response, but the next slam of Dairon's hips into hers sent her sprawling further across the bare desk. 

Their partner had never fucked them like this before. It was rough, hungry, and Marion was eager to see what else her love had in store for that night.  


She gasped as Dairon set a slow, restrained pace. Each thrust filling Marion so deliciously that she mourned the loss of that sensation whenever her love drew back. It took less than two minutes of this for Marion to feel a familiar coiling sensation begin in her center. She’d been unbearably turned on for most of the party, for the past few weeks in fact, as Dairon had been handling some things back in the United States and ha  


“Dai, I’m so close...Please!” 

Their hips stilled and Marion whined desperately, her release was so close and she didn't' want to wait any longer. One of the manicured hands that had been scoring gouges into the wooden surface of the desk moved, seeking out the heat between her thighs. Before she was able to reach her destination, however, her wrist was caught in Dairon’s iron grip and twisted behind her back gently as Dairon leaned forward, tongue clicking in reprimand.  


"Marion, did I say you could touch yourself?” 

She wilted at that, shaking her head as the sound of Darion’s fly zipping back up tore her orgasm away from her. Dairon reached out and removed the soaked scrap of lace that had served as Marion’s underwear from her body with a quick jerk before walking around to the front of the desk where Marion’s forehead was pressed against the cool wooden surface trying to reel in her emotions.  


“I’m going to hold onto these until we get home. Now you get to walk out of the party, bare beneath that dress and dripping wet because you’re so  _ desperate  _ for my cock.” Dairon stuffed the black lace into their pocket and turned on their heel, headed for the door. 

“I’ll have the car pulled around. Meet me there in five minutes, and don’t think about trying to get yourself off without me...I’ll know.” 

“Oh fuck…” Marion murmured, biting her bottom lip as they smoothed their hair and clothing back into something that didn’t scream ‘I was just fucked’. 

Whatever had gotten into Dairon tonight, she sure was grateful for it. On her way out of the party, she made sure to catch Yasha’s mismatched gaze and send a wink her way to thank her for the vital intel she’d passed along earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a follow-up chapter to this. Please forgive any awkward smut writing, I'm still getting back in the swing of things.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets, nor any shame.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! If you want more...Good! It's coming! This ship is my favorite, second only to Beau/Yasha of course.
> 
> Big thanks to the Cobalt Ruby squad for being feral and ready to consume any and all content.
> 
> Find me on Social Media:
> 
> tumblr: countingonkarma  
> twitter: SweaterOfTears


End file.
